How Draco Found Out
by Turquoise Quill
Summary: Scorpius has invited Albus to his family's cottage for a week in the summer. Away from everything, it's the perfect place to spend some quality time with his boyfriend...


_Don't own the characters! They belong to the lovely JKR. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Draco looked out the window and sighed as he saw his son and the Potter boy laughing by the docks. When he had said that Scorpius could invite a friend to their cottage for a week in the summer, he would never have guessed that a mini Harry Potter would have been the chosen one. He smiled wryly at the pun, shook his head at his son and went to find Astoria.

…

"Hey Scor, d'you think your Dad likes me?" Albus asked as they started untying one of the wooden rowboats.

"Of course he does, he only acts like a prat because your dad is well…your dad" Scorpius answered, climbing into the boat to help Albus with the knots.

Albus smiled tentatively

"Don't worry Al, he likes you."

"Well, he won't once he finds out that we're together" Albus mumbled, undoing the rope and letting it fall onto the dock.

"Oh shut it Al, we'll tell him when we're both ready okay? Now please stop worrying so much and get into this boat with me?" Scorpius extended a hand to Albus, presenting him with a winning smile.

Albus huffed, but let his boyfriend help him into the wooden boat and soon the two of them were rowing across the peaceful lake.

"This is really nice Scor, I can't believe you've come here every summer since you were a kid" Albus said, trying to take in the splendor of the lake around him.

"I'll admit it's beautiful, but it's never been as fun as this. I love having you here with me" Scorpius said earnestly, grinning at Albus.

Albus, who was rowing the boat and facing Scorpius, cocked his eyebrow and decided to lean in extra close and kiss him.

"I take it you're enjoying yourself too then?" Scorpius laughed, allowing his arms to snake around Albus' neck.

Albus stopped rowing and started making out with Scorpius. It was a wonderful feeling to be able to kiss and touch him without friends and teachers breathing down their necks every second. The sun was setting, they were sitting a boat in the middle of a beautiful lake, and Albus was making out with his best friend and boyfriend. Things could not get better.

…

Draco found himself in the kitchen with Astoria some time later. They were making dinner together, chopping vegetables for a salad.

"So, what do you think of Scorpius' friend?" he asked, trying to keep his tone casual.

Astoria laughed "Albus? You can say his name you know, Draco."

"I know, but he looks so much like his Dad, I can't help but feel like hexing him!"

"Oh stop it, Harry and you have made peace! Your sons are best friends for Merlin's sake."

Draco sighed "I suppose I'm being a little bit of a prat?"

Astoria threw the lettuce she was cutting into the salad bowl and walked up behind her husband. "A little bit?" she grinned, hugging him from behind.

Draco allowed himself to laugh, "At least he's a good friend to Scorpius."

Astoria let go of her husband and started to toss the salad "That's the spirit dear," she teased, "Now will you go out and call the boys? Dinner will be done in about five minutes"

Draco walked over to her and slid the tomatoes he was cutting off the board and into the salad bowl. He kissed her on the forehead and headed outside.

He walked over to the docks and was about to call for the boys when he saw Scorpius sitting alone in a rowboat in the middle of the lake. Something seemed wrong.

Scorpius was shirtless, leaning back against the boat, head tossed back and eyes closed. He looked like he was concentrating very hard on something. Draco looked around for Albus but saw no one. _The stupid boy must have fallen in the lake._ He was thoroughly unimpressed and just as he was thinking that he might have to cast a revelio charm he heard his son moan.

_Shit,_ he thought, _Scorpius is in pain, in the middle of the bloody lake and his little friend has decided to skive off… _

And then he heard his son moan again. His heart started beating fast; he was getting prepared to jump in the lake.

…

"Merlin! Al!" Scorpius cried, he couldn't hold off anymore, he was going to come.

Albus pulled his mouth off of Scorpius' prick just long enough to smile at his boyfriend, "You look so hot when you're falling apart like this" he whispered, and bent his head down to continue what he had started earlier.

Neither of them could have told, if asked, how Albus had started to give Scorpius a blowjob in the boat. One moment they were just kissing, the next, their shirts had come off, and before either of them knew it, Albus was kneeling of the sole of the boat and Scorpius was staring, wide-eyed at his boyfriend pulling his pants off.

"Alllllllllll!" Scorpius dragged his name on forever, feeling his balls tightening. He tugged at the hair at the base of Albus' neck.

Albus sucked a little harder, massaging Scorpius' balls and swirling his tongue enthusiastically around the head of Scorpius' penis.

Then Scorpius was shaking, shuddering and hot spurts of coming were shooting into Albus' mouth. He swallowed it all greedily.

…

Draco was staring at his son. Did he just moan Albus' name? Maybe he wasn't in pain after all. Just when Draco though it could not get any worse; that seeing his son wanking to thoughts of the Potter boy was the most he could take for the day, Albus' dark head popped into view.

Draco practically had a heart-attack. He sat down on the dock to steady himself. They were kissing now, his own son lacing his fingers in Albus' hair. Albus had just been…with his son! In his boat. At his cottage. He had allowed this to happen. Draco could not handle this alone. He ran into the house.

"Astoria! Tori where are you!?" he cried, running into the kitchen.

"I'm right here Dray, what the hell happened to you? Where are the boys?"

"They…they're together!" he panted. When Astoria just smiled he felt like he needed to explain more, "ROMANTICALLY!" He didn't know why he was out of breath.

Astoria's smile grew wider, "You just found out? Couldn't you tell by the way they acted around each other?"

"Merlin Tori, our SON is with a POTTER!"

"I know Dray! And it's fine! You said it yourself; he's a good friend to our boy."

"A bit too good, if you ask me" Draco muttered

"What was that dear?"

"What? Nothing. It's fine. I just, overreacted" he offered his wife a small smile.

"How did you find out?"

"What?

"How did you figure it out?"

"Oh! I…er, I caught them snogging in our boat on the lake." Draco lied; he really didn't want to go into detail.

"That's cute. Did you tell them dinner was ready?"

He couldn't for the life of him figure out why his wife could be so calm about the ordeal. He had completely lost his appetite.

"Why don't we just give them some time and let them come in on their own?"

Astoria laughed again at the uncomfortable look on her husband's face and rolled her eyes, "Of course dear, whatever you say"


End file.
